Namesake
by hphottie98
Summary: Al was walking through the halls of Hogwarts after dark just like his father did when he attended school. Of course, he doesn't know this but he will; along with many other things within tonight. I watch out for Al and from what I've seen is that when he can't sleep, like tonight, he wonders and explores more about Hogwarts that he's never known
1. Prologue

Al was walking through the halls of Hogwarts after dark just like his father did when he attended school. Of course, he doesn't know this but he will; along with many other things within tonight. I watch out for Al and from what I've seen is that when he can't sleep, like tonight, he wonders and explores more about Hogwarts that he's never known. Tonight, his inner Hernando De Soto was exploring the seventh floor. You being the Harry Potter fan that you are must know the on the Seventh floor is the beloved room of requirement used for Dumbledore's Army a long time ago. Yes, it was burnt during the Battle of Hogwarts, but the damage done to magic in the room from the fire was repairable. When he find the room you will see that just what he needed was there for him. You will also discover exactly whose voice this is. Here is a clue however; I do not find that Albus Potter is a loser like his grandfather!


	2. Chapter 1

Al walked through the hallway of the seventh floor in Hogwarts School for the same reason that he always has-he can't sleep. This first year hasn't been sleeping for the longest time. Every time he has a sleepless night, he walks out of the Gryffindor common room and just walks around.  
To move this story further faster, I will jump right into him finding the room of requirement. Al was walking when he just stopped in front of the blank wall that the two giant doors normally appear. He was examining it mostly with his eyes asking himself why it was blank and then two doors started appearing starting right in the middle of the wall moving outward  
Being such a curious little 11-year-old that he is him open the doors to find at the end of the wall on the far side of the room was a framed picture of me, Severus Snape.

"Who are you?" Albus said not knowing that this painting of me is hanging in the headmaster's office. He has never gone into the headmaster's office because he is, as his brother says, a 'teacher's pet'. All teachers love him, or so I've seen. I'm stopped all the time while wonder through other paintings that that potter boy named after me, Albus Severus Potter, is always amazingly kind hearted and good in the corridors of Hogwarts to the paintings and other students. I figured from hearing these things so often that I must meet this Potter boy. Besides, after all he was named after me.

I'm very pleased to see that he has his grandmother Lily's, eyes. They're just as green as emeralds as I remember always seeing her right until the end. Although, I would say that they will always be glowing.

"I'm Severus Snape, and you are Albus Potter. I've heard much about you." I told him smiling, yes, smiling. Some might say that it's the same smile I gave Lily when first meeting her.

"You see," I continued, "Us paintings hear what people say and see what people do in the corridors of this school. I can tell you that I have heard of nothing, but good things about you."

"You said your name was Severus Snape? My father knew you! Harry Potter, that's his name."

"Yes, I also knew your grandmother, Lily. You have her eyes."

"Yeah, how come I've never come across your painting before?"

"As your older brother says, 'you're a teacher's pet'. You've never been into the headmaster's office."

"Oh, that's where you're hanging! Okay, I see now! My brother has been there—"

"Several times" We both said together looking at each other for a moment.

"What's your story?" Al said after a moment of silence.

"My story?"

"Yes, your story! How did you end up here? How did you know my father and grandmother in the first place?" Al asked me demanding an answer. Or, at least that's what I got from his tone of voice.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you everything," I said quietly, "but I will say that I knew both your father and grandmother when they were at school here. One as a friend and the other as a student. You can guess who was who at your own time, as for now, it is late and you must be off to bed now."

Al walked off to the door and just as he was about to leave he turned around and said, "I think you should know that my father told me that you were the bravest man that he ever knew." Al then turn around once again and left.

_Bravest man that he ever knew_ kept swarming around in my brain as if the words were bees and my head was their bee hive. Al came back several more times within his years at Hogwarts to talk to me. I told him the story of my life, helped him with homework, and became his friend. Of course he had friends, but we were just friends that no body knew about. He made me proud to have a Potter with Lily's eyes named after me.


End file.
